Season One; Corruption of Peace [5]
by Kyoko Betta Neko
Summary: continuation of The Star Wars Senshi, Season One


> **Corruption of Peace**   
**in which we meet her prissiness. oh joy.**
> 
>   

> 
> Jaina sighed as she fingered the communications device, staring intently at the tiny circutry. "I can't do this," she complained out loud, her face contorting into a deep frown. "We're going to have to call each other through the Force or something, because not only is THIS not working, I have to make two more of them!"
> 
> Frustrated, she dropped the project on the table, stood, walked determinedly to her bed and flopped down on it, burying the side of her head into a pillow.
> 
> "Great. Not only am I worried about Zekk because HE'S gone, I can't even do the thing I'm supposed to be a GENIUS at. And furthermore, I found out not two days ago that I'm supposed to be a warrior who transforms into tightfitting, short-skirted outfits and fight crime and the forces of evil. Geez, my life is just great right now... anyone who said that being someone like me was easy street should go fight a rancor or something."
> 
> "Aww, come on, it isn't that bad."
> 
> Jaina turned, startled, to face a familiar ball of blue fluff, who was currently seated on the edge of her bed, smiling demurely as she settled into the covers.
> 
> "Nicta. Why're you here?"
> 
> "I'm your guardian, of course! it's my job to cheer you up when you're down!" Nicta replied, smiling.
> 
> Jaina felt herself smiling in return. Nicta was cute, she supposed; though it would help if Nicta wasn't one hundred and twenty percent aware of that fact. _And I bet Jacen pampers her to death and encourages that all the way..._
> 
> "What's so funny?" Nicta asked, a little startled at Jaina's sudden change of expression.
> 
> Jaina shook her head. "Nothing... it's okay, Nicta, I'll be alright.. I'm just sort of frustrated with that communications device thing you asked me to do."
> 
> "Really? I thought that would be easy for you."
> 
> Jaina made a face.
> 
> "Well, what's the problem with it?" Nicta said quickly, noticing that she was making the problem worse.
> 
> Jaina turned around, digging her fingers into her brown hair, disheveled from lack of sleep. "I can't get this one wire to fit inside the place I need it to... I tried with the Force but it's just too big. I could get a new wire, but that would take a few days, and it'd cost a lot of money. Plus, I need to do three of them, and that's really tedious... and Uncle Luke might wonder why I'm making a communicator or something, and he'd be worried, and I don't know how to explain all of that to him." She laughed, a vain attempt to mask her weariness. "Sorry. I guess I'm just not in the best mood today."
> 
> "Oh, that's all?" Nicta's smile brightened, if that was at all possible. "Oh, I can get USOG to work on it right away. We'll have them ready in no time."
> 
> Jaina's brandy eyes widened.
> 
> "I spent _all that time_ on the circuitry and you're telling me you can fix it just like that?!"
> 
> "Sure, what're guardians for?" Nicta said cheerily, fluffing her wings.
> 
> Jaina shook her head and sat up. "Oh, brother."
> 
> She reached over to pick the gort up, and, sighing, led her to the table.
> 
> "What's wrong?!" Nicta demanded.
> 
> _Even the people who try to make me feel better don't help._
> 
> Jaina rolled her eyes. "Nothing."
> 
> *
> 
> "Oh, Zariiinnneeee," Raen called, raising up the tiny crystal full of dim crimson light in an attempt to see her in the vast darkness.
> 
> He paused a few moments, waiting for a response or a flutter of movement, and then frowned upon receiving none.
> 
> "Zarine, come on. I can't very well 'report to you immediately' as you're always yelling at me to do when you don't even APPEAR when I CALL," Raen muttered, more to himself than to the sister he was waiting for. "Come on, Zarine, you're supposed to be brooding around here or somewhat... you're a villain, for goodness' sake."
> 
> There was silence. Raen sighed.
> 
> "I've been calling for a while now," he complained. "Hurry up. I have things to do, people to watch, places to see!"
> 
> Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoing through the void resounded from behind him. Raen turned around.
> 
> "I'm here, Raen. And you know, talking to yourself to fill the silence appears rather odd," Zarine said, walking forward into the light. She frowned. "Did your raid go well?" She asked, peering forward intently.
> 
> "Yes, quite well," Raen smiled, beaconing to the tiny crystal at his side.
> 
> "Raen, that's an energy carrier." Zarine snapped. "You were assigned to get a full crystal."
> 
> "Yes, yes, of course, but this is a very special crystal, you see," Raen said, his black eyes glinting. "The energy was quite substantial… far more than a normal Jedi's, even."
> 
> Zarine's amber eyes grew wide. "So you think…?"
> 
> "She was an awfully pretty girl," Raen smirked, flipping back his purple hair with one hand. "I wouldn't be surprised."
> 
> "That is excellent news, Raen," Zarine stated. "But, I would have felt more comfortable if you'd just taken the crystal and shown it to me…"
> 
> "I felt it would be better to consult Aita on this," Raen said quickly, his smile fading slightly.
> 
> "Yes, yes… Probably…" Zarine sighed. "That's one bit of good news for the day…"
> 
> "Why, did something happen?" Raen questioned.
> 
> Zarine scowled. "Aita contacted me to say that Mouse Darksword is joining this mission."
> 
> "Oh, that self-centered girl with the magical wardrobe that provides a new outfit every half hour."
> 
> Zarine smiled a little at her brother's attempt to cheer her up, but her countenance was still dark as she continued. "Darksword is being sent over here via ship in the next hour."
> 
> "Well, that's just lovely, I've got someone new to flirt with." Raen grinned. "Look on the bright side, Zarine. There's a good possibility that at least one of those freaks of nature they call 'generals' won't come here." He flashed a look of mock thought. "I hope it's that Sylist person.. I just can't stand women who are taller than me."
> 
> Zarine couldn't help but laugh, a surprisingly light sound coming from one so serious.
> 
> "Is that horrid sound coming from YOU, Renegade?"
> 
> Zarine turned, a scowled painted across her features. "You've arrived. I didn't hear you come in, Darksword," she spat.
> 
> Mouse Darksword stood in the center of the doorway, her arms thrown out to the side to better show off the large blue feather boa she had laced up and down her arms. Raen whistled as he eyed the rather revealing and slinky outfit that she wore. It too was dark blue to match the long think dark blue tresses that fell behind her, confined at the end with a thick black tie. She walked across the floor and towards the two, her every action drawn out.
> 
> "Hello, Mouse. I trust your ride here was comfortable."
> 
> She smiled dimly at him and looked towards Zarine, "It was as well as could be expected. Renegade, what kind of a dump are you keeping up here? It's simply detestable! Don't tell me, you do your own decorating don't you? I knew it. I could tell by the fowl, brainy, intellectual look of things. It's all much to organized; I need some style in my places of residence! I'll have to think elsewhere."
> 
> "I hadn't realized you taken up thinking. Wonder never cease."
> 
> "Mock me all you want, Renegade," Mouse called, flipping her hair, "I'll destroy my counterpart before you can even locate yours."
> 
> Raen hated being left out of the conversation. "Actually, we've located two of them. Yours included. The Mithanos Senshi and Sailor Alderaan are all based on Yavin 4, the planet we are now orbiting."
> 
> Mouse was speechless, "I-I knew that!" she quickly took out her compact and applied a even layer of powder before continuing the conversation, "I was speaking hypothetically! Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'll destroy my counterpart before you even have a chance to." She turned to Raen and looked him up and down, "Well, you haven't changed much have you?"
> 
> Raen smiled, "I can't say that I have. I trust this isn't a disappointment."
> 
> "Of course not. I could always stand you. It was Renegade I detested."
> 
> "The feeling was always mutual." Zarine turned and walked towards the door, "Well, Darksword, I suggest you get started on your mission. If you truly hate being here so much and if you are not just bragging about you ability to rid us of your counterpart, then perhaps it would be wise to get it all over with now."
> 
> Mouse nodded, "I was just going to say that. Stop interrupting me! Just had me over the plans and I'll go."
> 
> "Plans?" Zarine turned, the smile in her voice never touching her lips, "What plans?"
> 
> "The plans for my attack, silly!"
> 
> Zarine turned back towards the door, "I made no such plans. Alderaan is your problem, not mine. Use your own tactics." With that she left, the red layers of her robe floating out behind her.
> 
> "Renegade! You.. you.. beast!" Mouse threw herself down in a chair and pouted, "You're breaking the rules! You do the planning, I go out and get the work done while never smudging my make-up."
> 
> Raen laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand how you must feel. But you're not dumb. On the contraire, I remember you being quite good at last minute decision making. Consider this one of those spurt of the moment times." He said, trying to help her with flattery.
> 
> Mouse smiled and pounded one closed fist into the palm of her other hand, "You're right! I am Mouse Darksword! I can do anything and I will make Zarine sorry she ever doubted me!" she stood and ran a hand up Raen's arm, "Thank you so much, Raen. I always knew I liked you." She tapped the tip of his nose with her finger and turned to leave again, holding her right hand out.
> 
> "Nightwake Deity Power, Make Up!"
> 
> *
> 
> Nilmane groaned as her mind slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Through blurred vision she could detect the presence of another face near hers, and as her eyes focused, she was able to discern it as a familiar one.
> 
> "Lucrecia?" she murmured groggily. The other girl nodded, nervously brushing away a lock of solid black hair away from her pale face.
> 
> "Please don't move," she said, handing Nilmane a cup of something hot. "That's Sheshare chocolate-- Mithanian, you know. It's good, at least I think so..."
> 
> Nilmane clutched the steaming cup in both hands and took a sip of the brown liquid, feeling warmth spread through her aching body. "It is very good," she said, as composed as she could considering her current position. She was in the presence of Luke Skywalker's daughter and a Mithanian heir, after all. "How long have I been unconscious?"
> 
> Lucrecia shook her head. "A few hours... Ludia, Jaina and I have been taking turns watching you. It turns out my dad was out exercising when we sent you there. The monster was killed, though." She paused for a moment, looking down. "I.. may I ask how you were knocked out in his office?"
> 
> "I... ehh..." Nilmane felt her stomach clench. "I am not sure of the details, but I do recall seeing a man in some sort of uniform." she frowned, realizing how odd her story must have sounded. "I may have been delusionary, however."
> 
> "A man?" Lucrecia pursed her lips, looking concerned. "Do you know what he looked like?"
> 
> "Average height... his hair was an odd color, purple, I believe, and I could not discern any other features." Nilmane looked up at her questioningly. "Is your father concerned about an attack or thievery?"
> 
> "He's taking it into consideration," Lucrecia answered, somewhat guardedly, as Nilmane's expert hearing noticed. "more than likely, he'll talk to Aunt Leia about it... the monster itself was strange enough, but this man probably puts a spin on things."
> 
> Nilmane nodded again, sitting up as best her exhausted body would allow, just now noticing that the medlab was full of sleeping patients. "Thank you for your kindness."
> 
> Lucrecia smiled. "It's no problem. I just hope you're okay... you probably need some more rest right now. I won't bother you any longer." She stood up and brushed off her tan Mithanian tunic. _She must have been here for some time,_ Nilmane thought, pleased despite herself at the girl's concern.
> 
> "Do you need anything before I go?" Lucrecia asked.
> 
> "I am fine. Thank you once again for everything you've done; I greatly appreciate it."
> 
> Lucrecia gave her a final smile before exiting the med lab.
> 
> _There is something she is not telling me,_ Nilmane noted to herself after she had left. _Still, I suppose it's none of my business. In any case, I will deal with it tomorrow._
> 
> With thoughts of strange men and secretive girls fading from her mind, Nilmane settled in the soft white covers of the cot, drifting into much-needed sleep.
> 
> *
> 
> "Well, all of that was interesting," Lucrecia muttered as she traipsed through the hallways. She had been happy to stay with Nilmane-- all she really needed was a book to keep herself entertained-- but Nilmane's constant diplomatic air set her on edge.
> 
> _I'm sure she's a great person, she just takes getting used to. There's a big chance she's a senshi, after all..._
> 
> At the reminder of the public embarrassment (as she saw it) in the cafeteria before, Lucrecia made a face, continuing through the familiar halls with renewed determination, as if trying to escape the thought_. I don't think I can handle this right now, _she thought as she turned and pressed the entry button to one of the chambers. The door swished open, revealing her welcoming, familiar room-the stone walls bedecked with beautiful paintings, the shelves filled with books, her music player, the table scattered with sketchy drawings and scribbles, and of course, her bed, which was looking more and more inviting every second.
> 
> Lucrecia stepped past her table and sat down on her blue covers, reaching for a book on her nightstand.
> 
> "I think I'll read a bit… and then maybe take a nap," she thought aloud.
> 
> She smiled a little, flipping to the page she had marked. After all this action, it will be a welcome rest.   

> 
> *
> 
> Sailor Nightwake peered around the edge of the temple and smiled. No one in sight. _Too bad, _she thought,_ I would have loved to have made a dramatic appearance!_ She pulled her elbow length glove off her right hand and marveled at the many rings she wore. She slipped off a gold and orange one and looked deep within it's center, calling forth power from it's crystal.
> 
> "Come on, Orenji! Wake up! We must find our counterpart, deary. Wakey wakey!" she tossed the ring high in the air and watched as it transformed. Orenji was sleek than thin, limbs dangling like the branches of a willow and face downcast. It's eyes were huge orange gems, sunken deep within the skull like face. Nightwake cringed slightly. "Not the most fashionable of my minions but you'll definitely get their attention. Go on, Orenji and cause a disturbance!"
> 
> The tall, lanky creature did as told, dragging itself into a dark portal to more quickly invade the depths of the temple.
> 
> *
> 
> Nicta scratched at her center head with her foot, still not quite able to satisfy the undying itch that was there. _Where's Jacen when you need him? _Nicta hoped to his bed but he wasn't there. He had left long ago for lightsaber practice. Still, she wished someone was around. The door to the room slowly opened and Jaina stepped in, her shining face adorned with a smile, "Hiya, Nicta. Have the communicators come in yet?"
> 
> Nicta's face was alight with joy, "Jaina! Oh thank goodness! My head itches like nothing else! Please please please scratch it!"
> 
> Jaina shrugged and dipped down to scratch behind the gorts head, granting a sigh of relief from the guardian.
> 
> "I'm curious, Nicta. How do you and Alakini communicate with the.. uh…USOG if you don't have communicators?"
> 
> "We have our ways."
> 
> Jaina waited for the gort to go more in depth but it didn't speak, just leaned into the scratching fingers. "I guess it doesn't matter. As long as you know what's going on, everything's great, right?"
> 
> Nicta nodded and chirped happily.
> 
> Dissatisfied, Jaina stood up, "Nicta, listen, I've got a bad feeling about all of this.( sorry.. it's a star wars tradition!) In the cafeteria… people could have died."
> 
> "But no one did because you all saved them!"
> 
> "The monster was there because of us. Who's to say that if we weren't there, it wouldn't have been either."
> 
> "And whose to say if you weren't there, it would still be there Darkforce isn't here because a force of light is present, we are here because the presence of darkness is here. While were at it, who's to say that a Sith Lord doesn't exist just because a Jedi does. These are all different roads and they are linked only because one is the enemy of another. They are not dependent of each other. There can be light without darkness and there can be good without evil. Understand?"
> 
> Jaina nodded, feeling lighter inside. "Uncle Luke's never explained it to us like that. I always thought the Jedi existed to fight off evil."
> 
> Nicta shook her head, "Trust me. I know all about the force. More than Master Skywalker."
> 
> Jaina smiled, "You know, you can be a serious and helpful-uh-guardian when it really boils down to it."
> 
> Nicta smiled, "Will you pet me for doing such a fine job?" she inched closer to her charge and batted her sapphire eyes.
> 
> Jaina rolled her own brown ones. "Oh Nicta.."
> 
> Screaming echoed down the halls, sending Jaina to her feet, "What was that?"
> 
> The door opened immediately, her brother running in, "Hey, Jaina, are you alright? I heard a scream?"
> 
> "I wasn't me."
> 
> Jacen nodded, "Alright then. Let's search these halls then. Maybe Cal jumped Raynar or something. That scream was girly enough."
> 
> Jaina felt the reassuring weight of her henshin pen in her pocket, "Uh.. n-no. I'll be along in a minute. I have to put Nicta in her cage."
> 
> The gort fluffed up at that. Locked up in that cage indeed!
> 
> Jacen shrugged, "Okay. Hurry up though." He disappeared back into the hall, the door closing behind him.
> 
> Jaina turned to Nicta and frowned, "That bad feeling again… I don't think that was Raynar, Nicta. Do you know where Ludia or Lucrecia are?"
> 
> She shook her downy head, "No. Why do you think it's Darkforce? It could just be Calvera doing one of her mischievous deeds."
> 
> "I don't know. I'm cold… I can't explain it. I need to transform."
> 
> "Alderaan Jedi Power, Make Up!"
> 
> ***
> 
> Nightwake waited for her minion to cause a disturbance and indeed it had. A girl lay at his feet, only having fainted. Orenji loomed over the body, long limbs acting like the bars of a prison, keeping the hostage from freedom and safety.
> 
> "Just keep her there, Orenji. I'll think of what to do with her later."
> 
> "No you won't! I'll put a stop to you long before then!"
> 
> Sailor Nightwake turned smiled, "You've arrived. Wonderful."
> 
> "I am Sailor Alderaan, messenger of my ruined planet, destroyed by your evil deeds. On behalf of Alderaan, you will be punished!" she posed dramatically, her sword brandished in on hand and her head angled so that her eyes glared intently at her enemy.
> 
> "What a lovely introduction, truly inspirational. I am Silver Sailor Darksword. Your destroyer. Are you ready to die, Alderaan?"
> 
> Sailor Alderaan eyes her enemy with confusion, "A sailor senshi? You're my enemy?"
> 
> "Enemy? Ha!" Nightwake threw back her head and laughed, "I am much more then just another enemy! Prepare to die, Peace Bringer!"
> 
> She brought a large black sword from oblivion, its blade and hilt the exact same as Alderaans but black and silver... and with an aura of darkness around it. Nightwake's sword began to glow and vibrate with energy as she wound it back like a bat. "Super Nova!"
> 
> Alderaan cried out in alarm as the blast hit her full on and slammed her into the stone temple walls, causing her to crumple down on her knees. Wincing in pain, she attempted to stand, her grip tightening on the Peace Sword.
> 
> Nightwake smiled broadly, slinging the sword over her shoulder. Her gray gaze met Alderaan's brown one, mocking her former pose. "Care to try your luck?"
> 
> In reply, Alderaan pressed her hands together, whispering her attack as the ceiling began to glow crimson. "Alderaan Memory... Meteors!"
> 
> Dark meteors began to shoot from above, pummeling into the ground, where they dissolved upon impact. Nightwake shrieked at the impending danger, and to her intense dismay, she found herself floored by the falling stars. Once the attack ceased, she stood, rather ungraciously, and glared steel daggers at her opponent.
> 
> "You'll pay for that, Alderaan," she spat. "I was created to be your destroyer! Your efforts are useless! I'm your superior counterpart in every way."
> 
> "Counterpart?" Alderaan echoed, too curious to make a remark on Nightwake's inflated ego.
> 
> "Yes." Nightwake smiled softly as a new idea formed in her mind. "How about we settle this a little differently, hmm? It isn't all that convenient for you and I to be throwing attacks at each other, after all."
> 
> Slowly, the Disturbance Sword formed into a long-handled black lightsaber. Nightwake ignited it, releasing the gray beam. Alderaan blinked in surprise, but with a look of determination focused her concentration on the sword, and soon was wielding her familiar violet-bladed weapon.
> 
> The blades met each other in a fierce clash of light.
> 
> *
> 
> "Jaina!" Nicta squealed, bobbing up and down in a futile attempt at speed as she tottered down the hall. _I really wish that she wouldn't just fly off like that_! she thought, her eyes widening in alarm as she heard the hum of lightsabers in the distance.
> 
> "I'd better get help!" she cried, realizing the situation at hand. _Oh, why, why, why couldn't USOG have gotten those communicators in today?_
> 
> Lucrecia and Ludia's rooms were only a few chambers away. Nicta tried once more to hurry, managing to trip all over herself in the process. Crocodile tears tumbled down her fluffy cheeks as she chirped and hobbled along, praying she'd get to the twins in time.
> 
> The door to Lucrecia's room opened before she got their and two sets of legs and a black felinx stepped out. Alakini shot a questioning stare at the gort who tried desperately to hurry to their side, "There's a battle!" she shrieked, falling to her face once more over her spindly legs.
> 
> Alakini nodded, "I know. I got the twins. Where's Alderaan?"
> 
> "Gone! She left without me!" Nicta whined, her beak taking quite a bashing from all that tripping and feeling rather sore. She'd have to get Jacen to take care of it later.
> 
> "She left? Well that was rather irresponsible. Come on girls! Transform."
> 
> Lucrecia and Ludia sighed and rested their hands on their pendants, "Allright. Let's get this over with." Ludia shouted, "I'm tired and cranky and in need of an oversize punching bag. Let's see this stupid monster try to beat the crap out of me today!"
> 
> Lucrecia starred at her sister with half a mind to bop her on the head and bring her back to reality. These things _were_ trying to kill them. She resisted and transformed instead. Another day at the office.
> 
> Alakini nodded in approval and ran ahead, beckoning them to fallow, "Come on! Alderaan most likely will need your help."
> 
> Ludia ran beside Lucrecia towards the nearest window. Turbo lifts were too slow. They'd arrive the sailor senshi way, via leaping off the third story of the temple.
> 
> Nicta shouted for them to waite for her but no one seemed to be bothering to listen to her plees. She watched at the felinx guardian and Mithanian soldiers jumped into the forest and out of sight, head first into battle.
> 
> "Well that was rude." Nicta purred, bobbing up and down furriously. She persistantly bounded down the hall after them, finding her self face down in cold stone more than once.
> 
> "Oh this is not my day..."
> 
> *
> 
> Lunar and Solar Mithanos touched down to the earth just in front of a large, ugly looking monster who sneered at them through it's large protruding jaw.
> 
> "They just get uglier and uglier." Solar Mithanose commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust.
> 
> The sound of energy beams and smell of burnt ozone brought their attention past the beast and to the two dueling forms who leapt from trees to temple walls in a furious game of tag. Both wore fukus. Alakini frowned, her prism eyes darkening, "Silver Sailor Nightwake. So, they've arrived."
> 
> Neither Solar nor Lunar Mithanos were paying any paticular attention to the guardian as a long orange arm slashed before them, it's razor sharp claws nearly carving them in half.
> 
> "What the-"
> 
> "Watch out!" Lunar ducked as another arm flew over head, pulling her twin down beside her. Solar Mithanos swore and grasped her staff tightly, "What is this thing?" she asked, "It looks like yesterday's left-over mystery meat."
> 
> "Kitchen duty again, Solar Mithanos?" Alakini asked, "How many times does that make now? Do you think you've been spending too much time with Calvera?"
> 
> "Not now, Ala!" Lunar stood and wicked at a orange claw with her staff, breaking a few long claws off while deflecting the blow. Orenji howled in pain, retracting his limb and revealing the body of s student beneath him.
> 
> "Great. A hostage situation. Now what? If we use our powers, we could hurt her." Lunar noted, standing with her own staff pointing at the monster.
> 
> Alakini nodded, "Use your heads. You do have other tools at your use, not just the phoenix."
> 
> Lunar bit her bottom lip in concentration, "We have our staffs.."
> 
> "And these funky uniforms." Solar pointed out jokingly, "Maybe we could threaten to dress it up in a fuku."
> 
> Lunar had to admit the orange creature would look rather silly wearing a short skirt, bows and a jeweled tiara.
> 
> "That just might work!" Lunar shouted as she reached for the golden accessory.
> 
> Solar raised an eyebrow, "What did I say?"
> 
> "Mithanos Tiara, Action!" Lunar Mithanos raised her tiara and threw it like a discus, the golden ring smacking into the beast and sent it reeling backwards and away from the girl.
> 
> Solar Mithanos sweatdropped.
> 
> "Good thinking girls! Let's show this freak the door!"
> 
> "And kick his ugly butt out it!" Solar added, crossing her staff with her sisters.
> 
> "Zenith Supreme Phoenix!"
> 
> *
> 
> Sailor Nightwake turned just in time to see her beloved minion shrivel and turn back into a ring then fade into black nothingness.
> 
> "No! Orenji!"
> 
> Alderaan smiled and nodded her appreciation to her friends, "Looks like my friends took care of that end."
> 
> Nightwake sneered, "Don't get so cocky, little shrimp. I'm ten times better than all of you put together. Orenji was week to begin with!" she melded her lightsaber back into a black sword, "I'll show you power! I'll show all of you!" she floated in the air and stood back, bringing her sword out to the side. Alderaan brought the Peace Sword before to block the attack, barring down for the force of the oncoming blow.
> 
> "Super Nova!"
> 
> She was blown back anyways, strait into the stone walls of the temple. She watched as her friend fell back as well, thrown to the ground by the sweeping power.
> 
> Nightwake laughed, "See! You couldn't do that if you wanted to! Face it! I'm your superior in every way. I'm more powerful, more beautiful, more popular even. Not to mention I look better in my fuku than you do."
> 
> "Big accomplishment there." Solar Mithanos grumbled.
> 
> Nightwake tossed her hair over her shoulder with arrogance, "You bore me. I was hoping for a better fight. I'll be back latter, you can count on that." she pointed her sword at Alderaan, her eyes narrowed, "And when I do, it'll be the end for lil' miss peace bringer."
> 
> She smiled cruelly and vanished, leaving only the remnants of the battle in her wake.
> 
> *
> 
> Zarine watched with a inward smile as Mouse stomped her feet in frustration.
> 
> "If your stupid senshi didn't interfere, I could have gotten things done today. How can I expected to do anything if your problem keeps becoming my problem as well!" she shouted around the lolly pop in her mouth, "I mean, if the great and powerful Zarine herself can't get rid of a few senshi then how am I supposed to?!"
> 
> "She's working on a plan, Mouse deary!" Raen said with a charming smile, "I assure you, the Mithanos twins will be well taken care of."
> 
> Mouse humfed and popped her sucker out of her mouth, "What about the guardians? What is they awaken more senshi? I don't need anybody else cramping my style on the battle field."
> 
> Zarien frowned. Aita had sent a message earlier while the mouse was out to play. "Aita plans to send Orfien within the next few days. Her plan if to kill Naboo before she is awakened."
> 
> "Bout time." Mouse quickly replaced her lolly pop, "I can't wait for you guys to get your trash out of my way. I can't be expected to work under these conditions. How can I bring unification and order to this miserable place if your stupid senshi keep interfering."
> 
> Raen stood to the side, watching his sister's facial expressions as Mouse ranted on and on about her importance. It was rather amusing. If a smile or flinch failed to show itself on her youthful face, her eyes at least proved somewhat that she was indeed paying attention and rather bluntly, finding this both dull and amusing. Raen smirked openly.
> 
> "I know what your saying, Mouse, really I do," he said moving to her side and laying a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away, "You'll wrinkle my outfit. It's made of the finest Huttese spun bath sponge. Very expensive."
> 
> Raen nodded, "I'm sure. But as you were saying, it is rather difficult to destroy your counterpart when other senshi are running to help their friends. We need to attack when they are separated. That or have the four counterpart senshi work together for a change."
> 
> Raen looked from his sister to Mouse and watched as his thoughts replayed images and memories of the other two missing, "Then again, that is probably not the best idea either."
> 
> Zarine nodded, "The idea is to bring Aita's rule to this rebel territory by eliminating those who oppose us, not by fighting against each other. People here are in desperate need of Aita's guidence. They don't see the fact that everything they do has an effect on everyone around them. They cause distaster for each other without knowledge and with no future goals intended in these selfish actions. Aita can show them a better life, one where everyone known their place and work together to achieve the mass goal of the community. Aita can bring a sort of 'oneness' and unification to these people, not unlike the Empire that was defeated before in this galaxy, but without the corruption of impure leaders. But before she can, she needs the resistance taken care of. The Sailor Senshi."
> 
> Mouse nodded, "Yeah, what brats. Like they stand a chance against Aita anyways. They should just give up."
> 
> "They won't." Zarine said with a hint of respect in her voice, "They fight because they believe in something, just like us."
> 
> There was silence.
> 
> Mouse took out her lolly pop, "Did you just say something, like, deep and meaningful cause I wasn't paying attention again."
> 
> Raen sweatdropped, "It was nothing, Mouse, really."
> 
> "Oh, good." she looked at her chronometer and sighed, "Can I leave now? You two are really boring me."
> 
> Zarine shook her head in dismay and waved her away, "Meeting over. You can go primp or whatever it is you do in your spare time."
> 
> Mouse batted her eyes at Raen, "I'm giving myself a peticure later on if you want to come help me paint my toes."
> 
> Raen smiled, "I'll see if I'm free."
> 
> She flipped her hair and walked away, giving Raen time to shake his head in dismay, "If only vanity were a virtue."
> 
> "We'll have more trouble when Orfien arrives," Zarine pointed out, "She's worse than Mouse in her own way."
> 
> "And she doesn't exactly care for me all that much." Raen pointed out, "Or any man for that matter. Ah well, I like a girl that plays hard to catch."
> 
> "You can't be serious Raen," Zarine sighed. "She just does that to manipulate you."
> 
> "Zarine, dearest, I may be shameless, but I'm no fool. It's just a bit of fun to pass the time. None of your associates are my type per say. They're either prissy, man haters, or giants." he shivered, "Speaking of the latter, any news on Sylist?"
> 
> "Aita hasn't said. There seems to be a problem with Sailor Ursa's location. She hasn't been able to locate her. That might provide a problem." Zarine rested her chin on her right fist, "Aita is however certain that you've found Sailor Naboo."
> 
> Raen nodded, "Thus Orifien's need here." he sighed. She had been such a pretty girl, "What about you and your plans?"
> 
> A thin smile alighted his sister's face. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."
> 
> Raen's black eyes grew wide. "Zarine, you're scaring me. I think Mouse is rubbing off on you."
> 
> "Force forbid it." Zarine shook her head. "I just believe that I've tested their strength enough. Perhaps it is time that I paid them a special, in-person visit."
> 
> "Well, that sounds interesting… but be careful. You're outnumbered and they're powerful. Remember, you were chosen because of your planning skills, not raw strength."
> 
> "I haven't forgot it, and have no intention of being reckless," Zarine stated. "But for now, I believe patience is becoming more of a fault than a virtue. Something needs to be done, soon."   
  
  
  

> 
> **. [back][1] .**

   [1]: http://geocities.com/swsenshi/seasonone.html



End file.
